No mans land
by Buffy4evr2001
Summary: Last chapter here please review!
1. What's shaking?

No Mans Land  
Prologue   
2019 America was in a mess. Max was a genetically enhanced girl. When enlisted by the help of a close friend Logan they strive to save the world. They live in Seattle it was in a depression but it really is not a depression until now....  
  
Logan's house  
  
"Max, what's up?" Logan asked  
  
"Nothing just chilling, you?" she replied  
  
"Cool but I need you to stop these drug dealers from getting into the city."  
  
"Cool I will go home to change into something a little bit more sluttish." She said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kidding I try to keep it all TV 14, ya know."  
  
"Funny" he said smiling to her  
Ship   
  
Max crept onto the ship as two guys came from the back. They were bringing drugs into the city and Logan wanted that gone. She went to the door and locked down; drugs in bags. She looked again to see that the guys were coming for her.  
  
She did a jump. He entered the doorway. She landed down on his neck. He was not dead she just tossed him aside. Another came towards her with a crowbar she took it and bent it a little then slamming it into his face. Another came for her and she did a high kick to his face sending him to the floor.  
  
She went down to the cellar did a few things and it started to sink. She hurried off and put all of the goons on a lifeboat. //Just cause they are assholes does not mean they have to die. //  
  
Logan's residence   
  
"Sup" she said grabbing a chair spinning it around and taking a seat.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for a job well done." He said rolling towards her with some money. "Take it and get yourself something nice. Consider it a present from me to you."  
  
"Cool," she said then looked into his eyes. "Thanks"  
  
"Your are certainly welcomed." He said then turned away. "I'm kind of sleepy, so no more runs for tonight get some sleep."  
  
"Sure goodnight," she said walking towards the door. "Sleep tight."  
  
Jam pony x-press  
  
She entered the work place going right over to Original Cindy. "Hey girl," Cindy said. "What you been up to?"  
  
"Nothing helping some friends you know the dealio. My friend needed my help last night and I helped him, oops we were supposed to meet last night?"  
  
"Yeah for real for sure" she said rolling her eyes. "But I ain't sweating it, boo"  
  
"Sorry," she said looking at her.  
  
All of a sudden, the grounds shook. The walls clasped. Lockers smashed. It was an earthquake and quite a big one. They rushed into doorways anything. However, it was to late there town was going to be destroyed. //This cant be happening//  
  
To be continued...  



	2. Where are we?

No mans land  
Where are we?   
  
Seattle- post earthquake   
  
The record breaking 8.9-earth quake destroyed the city of Seattle. Homes were destroyed, as were lives. The people of Seattle were in heartbreak. Max a genetically enhanced superhuman was going to do what ever it took to make things better. She wants to save all the lives, but can she save her own...  
  
Jam pony X-press  
  
Lockers has fallen on some people and some were just plain dead. Max and Cindy were trapped under some debris. Max used her strength to get them free. The first thing they here is a scream.  
  
"Help!" Sketchy screamed.  
  
Max saw his hand under some concrete. She went for it and lifted it up. "Damn, girl you got some muscles." Cindy said.  
  
"I know but that aint all I got." She said. "We have to have a talk."  
  
"Sure, boo"  
  
She lifted Sketchy up. "Thanks Max, you're a life saver," he thanked her  
  
"It is clearly a job not a choice." Max replied.  
  
"Okay, lets try to help some of these lost souls then." Sketchy said.  
  
"You want to help some one. Are you okay? Cause that earthquake must have knocked something into you." Cindy said rolling her eyes then laughing when her and Max's eyes met.  
  
"Oh my god!" Max screamed screamed running over to the debris on the floor covering someone up. "This watch belongs to Herbal and this is his hand." She said lifting up his hand.  
  
They pulled off the debris from over him. Max listened for a heartbeat. Nothing he was dead and there was nothing they could do to save him. "Damn!" Max said getting up from her knees.  
  
"Look why don't you go home check on your peeps and since me and ass face don't really got no one here we will stay put and try to help the populous." Cindy said.  
  
"OH-," she said "Logan he could be hurt." She said walking out the door. "I will be back,"  
  
"Okay be safe, boo"   
  
Streets of Seattle  
  
Max ran on the sidewalk. She was hurt to see what she saw; people hurt and cars trashed. She saw a sickly lady who was hurt and ran to her.  
  
"Oh miss let me help you!" she said helping the woman to her feet.  
  
"Thank you, young one." The lady said looking into Max's face.  
  
"I am happy to help," she said  
  
"You... you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever saw. You have a heart and you look very peaceful. You want to help me. How nice a young girl wanting to help someone other than themselves."  
  
"You know I do kind of want to help someone I like, so if you are okay I will be on my merry way." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you... you know what you are?" she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A angel,"  
  
"Yeah right only if they are dark." She said smiling "Just kidding, thanks. What is your name?"  
  
"Martha"  
  
"That's cool Martha we can play bingo when this whole thing is in the dirt, okay"  
  
"Sure sweetheart, when the new day is upon us meet me here." She said  
  
"Sure," she said smiling and walking away. "By the way my name is Max, see ya soon."  
  
Logan's home  
  
He laid on the ground not covered under anything. But his house was really messed up. Max entered to find him.  
  
"Is my baby okay?" she said laughing. "Puh-lease, look Logan we are going to have to stop meeting under these bad circumstances"  
  
"I know," he said as she helped him back to his wheelchair. "Just when I was starting to get some feelings back in my legs they are hurting once again"  
  
"Don't worry just a little temporary thing"  
  
"I hope your right"  
  
"I am," she said rolling her eyes "Most of the time"  
  
"So the earthquake was like a 8.7 maybe that is big."  
  
"Yeah, something like that." She said making her way to a radio turning it on.  
  
"This is the latest breaking news. This is one of the worst times for the town of Seattle. The town is destroyed and upon this unfortunate time of heartbreak the president is going to make a statement. It is reported that it will be big... here is our president now!" the reporter said.  
  
Logan wheeled himself over to the TV and turned it on to the fox network which was broadcasting the same thing.   
  
  
Then the newscaster came onto the screen."This is a worldwide latebreaking news special," Hello my fellow Americans, this is a terrible time to be a American such things as the pulse has kept over nation in a depression for many, many years and I want to see it over. But the only way to do that is cut funds. We are short on money and what it would take to help rebuild Seattle will be all we have," he said as Logan's and Max eyes widened in fear and anticipation. "We are going to cut off all funds going to Seattle and cutting it off from America. No funds will go to them. So if you live in Seattle make your way out. We are going to bomb the bridges so by next week if you are not out, you will have to survive any way you know how."  
  
Those words chilled up and down the spines of everyone in the city. Cindy was mad as where the others. Max was very hurt, she knew her powers were going to be pushed to the max.  
  
"Logan?" she asked in fear he could hear the tremble in her voice. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
To be continued   



	3. No turning back!

No mans land  
No turning back  
  
Seattle   
  
The city of Seattle was going to be cut off from the US. They were going to cut off all supplies. It was too much money that they did not have. Max a genetically enhanced girl with the help of her friends was going to stop it.  
  
Logan's home  
  
"So that's the story." Max said sitting down  
  
"So you were made in a lab." Cindy asked  
  
" Yeah, dramatic isn't it?" she said looking to her then glancing at Sketchy.  
  
"Whoa this is all very strange."  
  
"You got that right." Cindy said  
  
"Well at least that explains those pills that I had to take they were not drugs," Max said  
  
"Now do you see why it is important that you two keep it a secret?" Logan said  
  
"Yeah we do but the question is why are you playing devils advocate getting her into all this mess. I mean she was normal at least partially until you came into her life. Why do you want her to run you errands?" Cindy said clearly upset  
  
"I want the world to be a better place." He said "Now we all are going to have to work together to get us back on top."  
  
"For real for sure" Cindy said  
  
"No jobs and no homes for people who don't have family anywhere else than here." Max said  
  
"Well there are vast amounts leaving, but there are more numbers of people staying in town." Logan said  
  
"I am going out for a while see if anyone needs an extra hand." She said making way for the door.  
  
"I am going too," Cindy, said "Sketchy stay here"  
  
Streets of Seattle  
  
Max and Cindy walked along the streets seeing people who needed help. They helped a few. They made it to the bad part of town. Max tapped Cindy on the arm pointing to the signs on the building. Omegas. // They must be a group or a gang// she thought.  
  
"Dag I wonder who these omegas is." Cindy said  
  
"I don't know but I'm going to find out." She said walking over to the building, which was supposed to be vacant. It was clean for anything in this neighborhood.   
  
Three guys came from the shadows. "Who are you?" one of the guys asked  
  
"I don't know you tell me." She said "Girl get down it's about to get real ugly in here."  
  
"No! I am your new partner in crime, boo"  
  
She picked up a busted pipe on the ground and was ready for attack. "Don't make Original Cindy go ghetto on your ass."  
  
The one guy charged for Max as she did to him. She kicked him in his face. However, he blocked and punched her in the face. //Whoa, he is strong. // She thought. "Look Sasquatch I aint got no time for you." She said as he picked her off her feet and tossed her aside.  
  
Cindy was handling her own. She hit the guy in the head a few times. He took the pipe and hit her in the leg. She kicked him in the nuts as he went to attack again. He pushed her to the ground. She was out cold.  
  
Max quickly noticed it. She ran over to the other guy and kicked him in the face. "Who are you people?" she asked.  
  
"We are the Omegas, we are the rulers of this city."  
  
"Ok but nada you are not." She said jumping, grabbed his neck with her legs, and flipped him over. The other guy who was missing in action came behind her and started to choke her. She fell to the ground coughing. She did a back flip, landed behind him, and kicked him breaking his spine. So, she thought as he turned around and grabbed her by the neck and tossed her out the window. She landed on a car, the alarm blaring.  
  
She got up; lips busted and eye black she was clearly beaten. She had to get Cindy back and fast.  
  
Logan's home  
  
She came through the door. " I lost her." She said taking a seat.  
  
"What, who Cindy?"  
  
"Yeah, Sketchy"  
  
"How?" Logan asked  
  
"The Omegas are a new group of the genetic side and they are taking the city over." She said, "I told her to lay low but she wanted to fight the good fight and you see what it has gotten her, kidnapped."  
  
"We will get her back." Logan said  
  
Then that is when the window busted. A brick with a note attached to it. Max went for it and got it. "Hey look at this," she said "They have her and want 2 grand for her by next week before the bridges go up."  
  
"Then we will get her back," Logan said "I have the money"  
  
"Okay then"  
  
"I want to fight and all but do you think I can get a get out of jail free card and go to my house and get my stuff?  
  
"Sure, be careful" Logan said  
  
"So how do I fight them?" she asked  
  
"I don't know, but there is clearly…" he was cut off  
  
"No turning back," she said  
  
To be continued  



	4. Survivor

No mans land   
Survivor   
  
After all of the darkness and sadness  
Soon comes happiness  
  
Logan's apartment   
  
"What are we going to do?" Max asked sipping some tea.  
  
"I don't know, Max. I only can think of you fighting them."  
  
"I tried that remember me getting my ass kicked." She said mad. She got up and walked over to Sketchy. "Yo, me and you are going to get her back in a few."  
  
He nodded and stood up. "Am I going to fight?"  
  
"No, leave all the physical stuff to me, ok?"  
  
"Max, you can't do this." Logan yelled  
  
"Look this is my friend. She helped me before and I am going to help her." She said going out the door with Sketchy behind her. "We will be back~~"  
  
"They will kill you!"  
  
"We will be back...alive"  
  
Warehouse   
  
Cindy was tied up to a chair. Terrified wondering when Max was going to come. The omegas beat on her a bit trying to get information out of her. She didn't sell out her friend.  
  
Outside the warehouse  
  
Max got of her motorcycle. "Stay here." She commanded Sketchy "When we break free we are going to need you to drive this thing. No matter what shape or size I come out in Cindy will be ok,"  
  
He nodded again. Max realized how mature he got in this bad situation they were in now. She nodded back at him. She did a super leap landing near the window. One of the omegas came towards the window. He looked out for anything. Suddenly she crashed through knocking him to the ground. "Hey," she said acting valley girlish.  
  
She looked for Cindy. "Over here, boo"  
  
"Ok" she said coming over to her. Trying to rush before any more soldiers came over. Suddenly three more soldiers appeared on the scene. She broke the rope off of Cindy. They rushed toward the window.  
  
"Jump,"  
  
"Huh, no Max I AM NOT LEAVING YOU."  
  
"Go!" she said.   
  
Cindy jumped and Sketchy grabbed her. "Max, are you coming or not?"  
  
"Not! Go! NOW!" she screamed as they pulled off. They knew what she was going to do. They felt bad.  
  
She was pulled back slamming into the wall. She crashed down hitting the floor. She got up and kicked one. Another hit her in the head. She fell to the ground and did a swoop kick knocking him to the ground. She jumped towards the door. She made it through. She headed towards the stairs.  
  
The guy who she crashed in on was up and ready. He jumped on her and they both fell down the stairs. She saw a few more troops. She did a jump towards the window. They were barred. The guy pulled her back to the ground and slid her across the floor. She got up only to be kicked in the face. She was knocked out.  
  
Logan's apartment  
  
They entered. "Where is Max?" Logan asked them.  
  
Their faces dropped a bit. "She told us to leave," Cindy said "She was going to handle it."  
  
"Oh no," he said  
  
"What she is a super babe."? Sketchy said.  
  
"I know, but these guys are stronger. They are very powerful. They could kill her."  
  
"Damn," Cindy said, "What can we do?"  
  
"Nothing, but wait,"  
  
"Well at least we are good at that," Sketchy said  
  
Warehouse   
  
Max woke up tied to a chair. "Let me go!" she screamed  
  
"No, not until e find out what you are."  
  
"What? You don't know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"What I am, a manticore project." She said.  
  
"Oh one of those things. We thought they were an urban legend."  
  
"Well guess again," she said, "So are you going to let me out?"  
  
"Maybe, are you going to work with us?"  
  
"Who are you?" she asked  
  
"We are the omegas another breed batched up in a lab. Me my names Scott."  
  
"Oh, so Scotty boy are you going to let me free."  
  
"Yeah he said." He started to untie her. She got up and kicked him in the face.  
  
"You boys, I don't know what you are thinking with your mind or your d~~"  
  
He charged for her. She did a leap over his head. She kicked him in the neck mid-air. Others heard the racket. They started to bang on the metal door.  
  
"Well you have such a smart mouth, I bet talking isn't the only thing its good with."  
  
"Well you are never going to find out." She said jumping in the air. She lunged for him and they flipped and crashed to the ground. She pulled him towards the window. She tossed him towards it violently breaking the bars. She did a leap out of it.  
  
Logan's apartment  
  
Time had passed. Almost an hour. They all feared for the worse. "Poor Max."  
  
Cindy hit him, "Poor Max, we should be saying poor us."  
  
"Don't worry," Logan said  
  
"I know" Max said entering shutting the door behind her.  
  
They came to hug her. She went over and bent over to hug Logan. "I am okay,"  
  
"That's good."  
  
"I know, I got the sitch on these bad boys," she said   
  
"What is the dealio?" Cindy said  
  
"The dealio is they are just like me, but stronger." She said, "They were made in a lab."  
  
"Oh then I guess we can find away to stop them.  
  
"I hope so,"  
  
"Max we thought you were dead." Cindy said hugging her again.  
  
"I don't know why," she said  
  
"Huh," Sketchy said  
  
"I am a survivor"  
  
To be continued   
  



	5. 15 seconds

No mans land  
15 seconds  
  
Earthquakes usually shake ground  
Now it has shaken lives....  
  
Streets of Seattle  
  
Life was in the pits. No one was safe. No one was free. There was no free voice not anymore since there is no power. The streets were lit with fire in the trashcans. Homes were destroyed. People lived in abandoned buildings. Which they used to call home.  
  
Everything was worth something to someone. Now trade has comeback? Life, pain, and terror were the only things people knew. They had no hope. They had no hero...  
  
Logan's apartment  
  
"Hey," Max said sitting down.  
  
"Hey to you too," Logan replied to her in a calmly voice.  
  
"I noticed something," she said  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I walk through the streets it is so sad. It is so sad. Those poor people have no hope. They need a hero and that's what I am going to be~~~~a hero." She stated.  
  
"That's good that's what we all need."  
  
"Those people are still making a run for the border."  
  
"I know but it is a shame...~"  
  
"What that it is going to be totaled tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, Max that is true. But there is nothing we can do." He said  
  
"Not with the omegas running around here like they own the place." She said rolling her eyes, "I am so going to stop them."  
  
"That's good then, but it is going to be a hard battle. One that you wont wins alone."  
  
"I know, but of course I am so not alone not with you and Cindy here with me. And yeah Sketchy to." She said moving towards the door.  
  
"Were are you going?"  
  
"I am going out for a ride. My place was destroyed but no my heart."  
  
Streets  
  
Her heart meaning her bike which she was popping willies on. She was doing whatever she felt like doing, it was a free place. However, it was hell.  
  
She saw a group of people run into the streets. "Hey what's the big dealio?"  
  
"That man in our place." One young girl screamed.  
  
"I got it." She said jumping off her bike. "You steal it you die, capuche? "  
  
She ran into the building, which she used to call home. She entered her old apartment building. She heard someone in her apartment. She slowly heard someone. She took him by the arm and twisted it. She pushed him into the wall.  
  
He pushed her to the floor. //Damn he is strong// she thought to herself. He fought her with familiar moves. All to familiar. She took him into the wall. She ripped off the face mask he wore.   
  
"Zack?" she said astonished seeing her brothers face. "Zack!" she said again gripping him in a hug.  
  
"Max I didn't know what to think. I thought the worse."  
  
"Don't worry, I am right here."  
  
"So are you leaving with me?"  
  
"No! I cant I have to help these people they need help."  
  
"So, they wouldn't give a damn about you."  
  
"So I don't care it isn't want they do for me. I want to help them."  
  
"Look,"  
  
"No you look are you going to help me or not?"  
  
  
"I am here for you."  
  
"Thanks but how did you escape?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Long story for a long night, bore me"  
  
they talked al night. They made a pad on the floor and slept. They awakened early in the morning just when the sun started to shine. Her in his arms. She felt something but the remembered Logan. //No this isn't happening.//  
  
"Look today is the big day." She said  
  
"What?"  
  
"The day when the bridge to our little Seattle is destroyed and all is left in here is what we got."  
  
"Oh, when?"  
  
"In al little while."  
  
"Max has there been any trouble around here?"  
  
"The omegas. They are projects to. They rule the bad part of town."  
  
"Do you want to stop them?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Then that is what we are going to do,"  
  
"Coolio." She replied.  
  
Bridge 2:30  
  
Max wheeled Logan to the standing point. Original Cindy followed. Then Sketchy and Zack followed.  
  
Max glanced around to see all the people that turned out. It was at least a few thousand. She then caught a familiar person. A omega. She noticed that he noticed her. He came for her.  
  
She ran. Zack wondered what she was running for and came up to her. "What is it?"  
  
"The omegas. Or at least one of them. Look I can handle one, you stay safe they don't know you and if I fail you will be the only thing to save them."  
  
He nodded and went back towards the gang.  
  
The guy chased for her. She did a leap landing her hands on some rope. She swung across only to see were she was landing. On the bridge. She could hear the people gasp.\  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" Logan asked Zack.  
  
"Handling hers."  
  
The guy crossed to. They were both on the bridge that was about to be destroyed in a matter of minutes.  
  
"So what do you wannna do, fight?"  
  
he nodded and with that she lunged for him. A kick in the face sent him to the ground. he got back up and unleashed a few punches to her face. She was a bit bloody. But still steady. She gave him a kick. And he blocked.  
  
"Two minutes and thirty one seconds."  
  
Max heard that and was a bit frightened. She did another super kick.  
  
He held her to the ground choking her. "One minute"  
  
She was surprised to see how time flew by so quickly. He picked her up off the ground and tossed her. "Thirty seconds"  
  
This was it now or never. She ran for the rope. He pulled it yanking it from its core. There was no way for her to make it back over. She did what she had to do. She kicked him over the bridge and made up her mind. "fifteen seconds"  
  
In the knick of time. She backed up and began to run. Suddenly she tripped. She got ack up. //No time// "Five seconds"  
  
She did her best leap yet. "Four, three, two~~"  
  
She was not going to make it. Until she saw a familiar hand reach out for her waiting. "One!"  
  
The bridge was gone as were their hopes of a better life.  
  
To be continued  



	6. What we gonna do bout us?

What we gonna do about us  
  
Logan's place  
  
Max and Logan sat at a candle lit table. This was the best thing out of the whole crisis.  
  
"So what are we going to eat?" Max said  
  
"Chicken," Logan said wheeling himself over to the table. He placed their plates in front of each other.  
  
They ate and had a great time. Laughing a few times. Max had turned on some slow music. She moved over to him and started to dance with him. "I hope you know you can still dance." She said "Even in that chair."  
  
She took his hands slowly and started to move around. "See?"  
  
"Yeah it is very nice," he said smiling.  
  
then they did what they never thought they would do; kiss. It was great.  
  
"I'm am sorry!" she said pulling back.  
  
"No I am," he said  
  
"Wait why should we be sorry!" she yelled back.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked  
  
"I mean yeah we do work together from time to time. But we should be together."  
  
  
"Your right." He said "We should."  
  
They kissed again. "Well since that is nipped in the bud. What are we going to do about getting the city up and running again?"  
  
"Well I Max going to leave the city in a few days to go to a meeting." He said  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My family is rich. There has to be something we can do." He said.  
  
"Ok, so when should I expect you to come back?" she asked  
  
"In a few weeks." He said  
  
"What am I going to do without you?" she asked.  
  
"Make it," he said.  
  
"The omegas, they are strong. How do I stop them?"  
  
"I don't know, but we will find out." He said.  
  
"We have to find out." She said  
  
"We will," he said "Together."  
  
"Ok," she said smiling.  
  
Airport  
  
"See ya," she said glaring into eyes.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"one question though," she said  
  
"What..."  
  
"Yeah what? What we gonna do about us?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know I guess we will see."  
  
"Ok," she said giving him a kiss. He took off for the terminal.  
  
"See you Max," he said.  
  
He left, she watched as the plane took off. Her pager went off. "Zack!"  
  
Max's apartment   
  
Zack stood ready for action. "Hey, Maxie"  
  
"Hey whats the dealio?" she asked  
  
"The deal is manticore. They know we are here. They are sending out a squad."  
  
  
"What?" she said confused "They know their people cant take us out."  
  
"Yeah that's why they are sending they ones that didn't escape."  
  
Her eyes went big. "Huh?"  
  
"Yep, our brothers and sisters are coming after us."  
  
"But they know we cant beat them." She said.  
  
"We are going to have to stop them if they come after us."  
  
"I know," she said "But when are they coming?"  
  
"I don't know," he said " I just got this in from Johndy/"  
  
"Oh!" she said "then I guess we better get a move on."  
  
"I still wonder how they are getting into the town."  
  
"Well," she said "if they got helicopters they can get in easily."  
  
Then they moved towards the door. Then the windows burst inward. Three soldiers stood ready for action.  
  
"Damn,"" Max said  
  
Zack looked at her then looked at the soldiers. He did a hand movement. Max nodded and did a leap.  
  
Zack did a leap with his foot landing in the face of one soldiers. The soldier blocked and kicked him in the face. "You see," the soldier said. "Zack, we learned all of these same routines in class." He punched him in the face. "Together!"  
  
Zack was tossed over the counter smashing to the floor. He got up in full fury. He charged for the other soldier near the window. He glanced back towards Max who was holding her own. He tossed the soldier near the window towards the one who attacked him.  
  
Max was a different story. The battle started off a little to easy. She got smashed into a mirror. She landed on the ground hurt. She got up unleashing a solid bicycle kick to the soldier. He fell to the ground. she did a roundhouse kick to his face. In mid air he took her feet and twisted it over crashing her into the dining room table.  
  
"Lets go!" she screamed to Zack.  
  
He acknowledged and they moved towards the door. They did a few jumps down the stairs. And took the back way out to the alley.  
  
"Zack?" she asked as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"What are we gonna do about us?"   



	7. Loose ties

Loose ties  
  
Washington-apartment  
Logan Cale sat at the dinner table. He stayed wit his cousin.  
"So what can we do about Seattle?" Logan asked.  
  
"Well the president is very much not about to spend billions to get the city together again." Louis said.  
  
"But you work for him. Cant you do something?" Logan pleaded.  
  
"I will try my best." He said.  
  
"That's all I'm asking for." Logan said  
  
"So how have you been?" Louis asked.  
  
"Fine," Logan said  
  
"Any new girl?" Louis asked "I talked to Ken and he said you had this fine number at the wedding."  
  
"That is my friend," he said then blushing.  
  
"Yeah," he said "Whatever you say. So where is she?"  
  
"In Seattle,"  
  
Seattle   
  
Original Cindy nad Max were painting each others nails. "I miss him!" Max said burying her head on Cindy's lap.  
  
"I know, boo," she said " But if you get polish on my thighs I will kick your ass."  
  
Max smiled. "Yeah, sorry,"  
  
"This is so depressing," Cindy said   
  
"What?" Max said  
  
"This depression," she said   
  
"This is not a depression, sure people are broke but no one is depressed." Max said  
  
"You are weird," Cindy said  
  
"That's the ay I was made." Max smiled "But what is bugging me is how people were all scared trying to get out of the city when there are still airports?"  
  
"Well, since you haven't been watching the news. The planes were destroyed. You know the earthquake crushed them." Cindy said  
  
"Oh, see I didn't know that." Max said.  
  
Zack burst through the door. "Help!"  
  
Max and Cindy rushed to him. "Oh my god! What's wrong?" Max screamed.  
  
"Lydecker's coming!" he said "Leave now leave the city!"  
  
"What were is he?" Max asked  
  
"Two blocks away!" he passed out.  
  
"I cant leave," Max said "What will you do?"  
  
"I can take care of myself," Cindy said "Go!"  
  
max headed towards the back way out. Blocked, soldiers everywhere. Okay, then I will go the way they don't expect. She turned around.  
  
"What are you doing?" Original Cindy asked  
  
"Out!" Max said crashing through the front window. She landed in a heep filled with soldiers.  
  
She kicked the first two out of the front seats. The other one in the back attempted to shoot. She kicked the gun back into his face. She took him by the arm and swung him out. She turned the key and speeded on.  
  
She hit one of the jeeps in the back knocking them off the road. Hours upon hours the chase went on.  
  
  
One jeep shot at the tires. The jeep began to skid. Thre jeep behind her bumped into the back sending it off the road. She crashed. Unconscious.  
  
The gas began to leak.  
  
The wires began to spark...  
  
To be concluded   



	8. No land for the man

No land for the man  
  
Seattle- highway  
  
Max lay unconscious the gas dripped. The wires sparked. There was nothing left to do but surrender. Fight! That was the noise she heard in the back of her head. Fight!  
  
For what? She asked.  
  
For the future!  
  
Her eyes fluttered open she saw the sparks and the gas and began to panick. She kicked open the door. Swat team members were rushing down to get to her.  
  
Run! As she did. She began to run and the chase was on. Two soldiers conered her from both sides. They began to pursue. They rushed for her on both sides. A leap is what she did a very big one. She landed twelve feet in the sky.  
  
She crashed down her feet landing in their faces. Unconscious they laid. She continued her running. A bridge. Below it were water. The soldiers were ganging up. Ten upon ten. Hundred upon hundred.  
  
Her final thought going through her head was : Logan. She did a very graceful dive into the water. She stayed under for a while. To make sure that they would escape. As she arose from the water she was surrounded.  
  
Guns pointed at her from each angle. "Hold your fire!" a soldier yelled.  
  
He walked up to her. "You are a disgrace."   
  
"Yeah, whatever." Max said in a calm voice.   
  
Then he put the gun to her head. "Say your prayers sweetie," he said as his fingers began to pull the trigger slightly.  
  
Logan was all she thought about. Logan!  
  
Bocka! The trigger was pulled. Sconds upon seconds upon milliseconds. The ground shook in full force. A miracle maybe.  
  
The bullet strayed. Max fell to the ground. aftershock!   
  
She ran. As the ground began to crumble.  
  
The city was destroyed beyond repair.  
  
Washington  
  
Logan's cousin just got out of a meeting with the president. Logan awaited the descision. Desperately.  
  
He rushed out.  
  
"So what is it?" Logan asked.  
  
"The city will be rebuilt. Of course with a healthy donation from the Cale family."  
  
Lydecker's  
  
"This it!" a voice over the phone said.  
  
"Yes," Lydecker said nodding to the phone.  
  
"The city is destroyed. Get her. Get her or die." The voice said coldly.  
  
"Yes," the phone clicked. He dialed in some numbers. "Marshall get in, go in for her."  
  
Logan's place  
  
Cindy bandaged Zack up. Max burst through the door.  
  
"What the hell are you doing her?" Cindy asked.  
  
"They were after me then the aftershock hit. I cant LEAVE NOT NOW."  
  
  
"your right," Zack said. "Our biggest battle is coming up."  
  
  
"Your right," Max said.  
  
The door opened. Logan rolled in.  
  
"Logan! Your back." Max said giving him a hug.  
  
He fell to the ground, out of the wheelchair. Max's face crimpled up. He was shot.  
  
All she let out was a scream. And with that Lydecker followed in.  



	9. No land for the helpless

No land for the helpless   
  
Logan's apartment  
  
He slowly fell out of his chair. Logan was out of it. Unconscious. Lydecker slowly followed through.  
  
"Max," he said.  
  
Her face went cold as all the blood rushed from it. Behind her windows busted inward as soldiers surrounded her, Original Cindy, and Sketchy. Running."  
  
"I know," Max, said lightly.  
  
Two soldiers pursued her. She did a back flip landing behind them. She did two kicks landing squarely in their faces. The other soldiers came for her. They used their stun guns and shot at her. She fell to the ground.  
  
"Leave the others take her." Lydecker ordered.  
  
"You bastard," Original Cindy mumbled as he walked by.  
  
As they left her and Sketchy assisted Logan.  
  
"He's not going to make it through the night." Sketchy said.  
  
"And how do you know?" Cindy asked. "When did you get your medical degree?"  
  
"Can't you tell?" Sketchy said.   
  
"Tell what?"  
  
"All hell is breaking loose."  
  
Manticore  
  
Max awaked in her cell. "Let me out!"  
  
"No!" Lydecker said coldly.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Max asked.  
  
"You thought we wouldn't find you..." he said. "You played us for a fool."  
  
He opened the door to the cell.  
  
"What? You have no fear that I wont just kill you and leave." Max asked.  
  
"No I don't," he said.  
  
She jumped into the air and unleashed a kick. "Guess again!"  
  
She ran to the main corridor. She kicked open the door. Guards waited. She just leaped past them. She noticed a jet about to take off. Where was she? Looked around and thought this was her last resort.  
  
She jumped for it and made it.  
  
Seattle   
  
"Cindy is he ok?" Sketchy asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's just fine." Cindy said "The doctor just left him."  
  
"So Logan are you going to be fine?"  
  
"I have some good news,"  
  
Washington   
  
"We will rebuild the city," the president said.  
  
"Yes well this is going to be a big job for us," a man in a white suit said.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because ever since Bush had left after he was president the world has been in chaos.," the man said.   
  
"Send the men out," the president said. "Make it look good."  
  
The man nodded and left out.  
  
Seattle  
  
Max awoke to the sound of a gunshot. She could not believe she dozed off. She looked out the window. Seattle, home sweet home.  
  
She did a leap from the jet and landed perfectly on the ground. Made her way to Logan's home.  
  
"Hi there," she said.  
  
"Max!" Sketchy and Cindy said together.  
  
"Max, your ok?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded.  
  
"Guys! Listen!" Sketchy said turning up the television.  
  
The newscaster sounded very proud. "I ma happy to say that the town of Seattle I being rebuilt!"  
  
Max smiled she then turned on the radio. Every station was covering the same thing.  
  
Months later  
  
The grand opening of a new bar is were Max and her gang all were.  
  
"I'd like to make a toast to Max." Logan said. "She was very brave through this whole ordeal."  
  
Max smiled. "Thanks,"  
  
"To Max!" the crowd cheered.  
  
It was a time for celebration. A time for happiness and a time for hope.  
  
Later on that night a Logan's  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"I have a surprise," he said rolling over to her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He lifted out of his chair.  
  
"Whoa, its like some kind of miracle." Max whispered. "Is it for real? Will it last? How did it happen?"  
  
"When I was shot the bullet hit this other bullet that was in my back which kind of made every thing ok for me t walk/ but there are still two bullets inside of me." He said.  
  
"So it is a miracle," she said.  
  
"Yeah and so is this." he took her by the hands and kissed her like she has "never been kissed"  
  
Space needle  
  
So, this is it. Seattle is better than it was before. Way better. The gang are ok. Except for Sketchy, he will never be ok. So this whole earthquake was suppose to rock our lives. It did. It really did. We all loss Herbal he will never come back and there is no one I know that can talk like him.  
  
Cindy and me are still bunkmates. I hope that goes over and the biggest news is that Logan and me are an item. I cannot believe I am talking like a schoolgirl. Well I have a man to attend to. R.i.p. Herbal you will never be forgotten.  
  
THE END  
  
(Thanks for sticking with me. I am so sorry I haven't wrote in a long time due to the fact that I lost someone very close to me and I am dedicating this series to them. I hope you liked it. I am currently working on a new story much better than this one called TERMINATRIX, which should be up in about a few days so thanks :)   



End file.
